


I got a good grip

by buckleydiaz



Series: 9-1-1 season 3(one shots) [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Firefighters, Fluff, M/M, buck saves christopher but can he save himself, step dad buck, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiaz/pseuds/buckleydiaz
Summary: When the tsunami hits Buck does everything he can to keep Christopher safe.





	I got a good grip

**Author's Note:**

> wow six days until season 3. also i suck at writing so just use your imagination to think this is good.

When the others on the pier began panicking Buck had a natural instinct to run as far away as he can. He grabbed Christopher and just went as fast as he could. However his recent injury made it a little difficult. His cast was off and he was walking without his crutches but his knee was still in pain. If he had a good knee he knew he couldn't outrun a tsunami. 

He took Christopher and ducked under a booth telling him to hold his breath and hold onto him as tight as he could. The next thing he knew he was caught up in the wave. Buck couldn't focus on what was going on but all the water was rushing him down the pier. Next thing you know he resurfaces and Christopher is nowhere to be found. He realizes that Christopher probably couldn't swim that well and he could be well under 40 feet of water.

"Christopher!" Buck yells out repeatedly. Buck hears a whimpering that be believes is Christopher. When he looks over he is trying to hold himself up on a pole. Buck swims over to him but the current of the water is trying to push him back. "Don't let go of that pole. I'm coming to you." Christopher only responds with a small cry. 

Christopher is normally the most happiest kid. It's hard to imagine what's going through his head right now. The last year Christopher and Eddie have meant everything to Buck. Buck and Eddie got married only 3 weeks ago and it's been the best 3 weeks of his life. Christopher loves having Buck around and Eddie sure loves the extra help. Buck hasn't been working and Christopher has been the only thing occupying his day. Buck knows that if anything happened to Christopher he would not be able to live with himself and he thinks Eddie wouldn't even be able to live. 

Buck makes it to the pole and takes Christopher into his arms. He has two options: take Christopher to the end of pier and the tsunami flood or find something to hold onto and hope that they stay safe. He sees a firetruck from the 133 that is almost entirely underwater but the top of it still remains above. He knows if they get on top of that hopefully they won't be separated. 

It takes him all his strength to just be able to swim over there and it is even harder to get Christopher on top. When Christopher is above he tries to climb up himself but he isn't able to. The water is just pulling him down. 

"B-Buck!" Christopher cries when Buck isn't able to climb up. 

"It's okay. I got a good grip." Buck responds as he holds onto the side of the truck. There are barely people around them at this point. Most got drifted away but Buck holds on. 

They see a rescue boat come close. Buck thinks it can be the 118 but there is no way for him to know for sure. "Help!" Buck calls out.

"Buck!?" A voice like Eddie's responds. "We're coming!?" 

Just as Eddie says that a wave hits that cause Buck to loose his grip and get pulled in the other direction. The rescue boat with Eddie and Hen on it rush to get Christopher. When they get close enough to the truck Eddie gets out to get Christopher into his arms. 

"Where the hell is Buck?" Eddie says as he looks at Hen and holds Christopher tightly in his arms. The move in the direction the wave took him. After a few minutes of travelling in this direction they think it's hopeless until Eddie sees a person with a pink shirt under water. "I'm going in."

"Eddie-" Hen begins before Eddie secured himself to the boat and jumps down. He swims down a few feet to see him. Buck is under water and he's moving a little. Eddie swims as close to him as he can get and reaches his hand out to grab Bucks. 

When he gets ahold of Buck's hand he tries to pull him up but his pantleg is caught on some debris. Eddie comes up for air as he is catching his breath he is going through the medical kit and grabbing the scissors. "He's caught on something. I don't know how long he's been without oxygen." Eddie dives back down and does the best he can to cut Buck free before he is able to rip the rest of the pantleg off. He drags Buck up the surface where he is fully unconscious and needs CPR or a hospital right away.

Hen helps pull him up into the boat and Eddie immediately starts CPR. "Is he gon-gonna be o-okay?" Christopher asks whimpering.

"Yeah. He's gonna be fine." Eddie says as he continues CPR.

They arrive at the ambulance and another paramedic takes off CPR. Eddie and Christopher ride in the ambulance with him. The paramedic who never knew Buck begins to lose hope but Eddie tells him he has to continue. Right as they arrive to the hospital Buck begins to cough up water. His eyes are still closed and his face is still a little blue but at least he was breathing. It gave Eddie more hope when he handed him off to the doctors. 

\-------

It's been about two hours since they had any news. The ER was filled with tsunami survivors and the news playing on the small hospital TV didn't change. It just showed first res ponders doing everything they can to help. Since they arrived Maddie, Chim, Hen, and Bobby joined Eddie and Christopher in the ER. Christopher fell asleep in Eddie's arms. Eddie just wanted him to rest he's had a pretty tiring day. Doctors have been walking into the ER announcing patient names and updating the family. 

Finally they heard Buck's name. They didn't know if this was good news or bad news. "I'm looking for the family of Evan Buckley." An older doctor announced. The 118 stood up.   
"Will you guys follow me?" Christopher still asleep in Eddie's arms was handed off to Hen who offered to stay behind while the rest of them got updates.

They followed the doctor to outside an ICU room where Buck was asleep. He has tubes in his mouth and wires running throughout his body. 

"Is he okay?" Maddie asks the doctor.

"Evan was underwater for a long time. He swallowed a lot of water and went minutes without oxygen. When he came in he was breathing, which was a good sign. We drained his lungs and hooked him up to the ventilator which is breathing for him right now. However, we have not seen any brain activity."

"He's brain dead?" Eddie asks.

"Possibly. He could be in a coma right now and it will last a few more hours to weeks or his brain won't wakeup." The doctor stated and Maddie bursts into tears as Eddie tries his best to stay calm.

"When would we know?" Eddie asks

"Most patients would wakeup within a few hours. We believe within the next few hours we will see brain activity. If no brain activity is shown in the next 48 hours he will be pronounced braindead. And you need to understand that he may wakeup but there is a possibility he has suffered memory loss, loss of speach, motor function, or senses. We don't know what to expect."  
\--------

Eddie sits by his bed all night. Carla took Christopher home and she said she'll bring him back in the morning. Eddie hardly sleeps. He dazes off for a minute or two before thinking he's gonna miss Buck waking up. Around 3 am he began waking up. He started to cough on the ventilator which meant he was starting to breathe on his own. When the nurse removed the vent Buck opened his eyes for a second or two before drifting off to sleep again. Eddie was informed that it was a good sign. 

When morning came Buck opened his eyes all the way. Eddie was asleep on his arm. Buck was struggling to talk only groan a little bit. He nudged his arm to get Eddie's attention. When he saw Buck's eyes he smiled all the way. 

"I thought I lost you." Eddie says with tears in his eyes. Buck tries to speak but his throat is a little rough from the vent. "Shhh. Don't talk. I'm just glad you're okay." Eddie says with a smile and kisses him.


End file.
